monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monster High (Bücher)
Im Moment gibt es zwei Buchreihe mit Geschichten über die Monster High. Die erste Reihe ist von Lisi Harrison, die zweite von Gitty Daneshvari. Wobei die Handlung der Serien nicht miteinander verbunden sind. Monster High Autor: Lisi Harrison Bänder:''4 Written by Lisi Harrison, the ''Monster High book series was announced on June 3, 2010 and said to become a series of six books.June 3, 2010 - The Wall Street Journal On April 13, 2012, with the fourth book being readied for release, a suspision from Toy Fair 2012 that the fourth book would be the last of the series was confirmed on Harrison's website.Back and Deader than Ever at Lisi Harrison's website The continuity of the Monster High book series is vastly different from the other Monster High continuities. Rather than Frankie Stein, the role of protagonist is shared between Frankie and the book-exclusive character Melody Carver, with a balance tilted in Melody's favor. Each of the books tells an ongoing story through the eyes of one selected character. In the case of the first book, it's Frankie Stein, the second is about Cleo de Nile, the third about Clawdeen Wolf, and the fourth one about Draculaura. The thirteenth chapters of the two first books are missing from those books and were released on special occassions. Both focus on Ghoulia Yelps. The following books make up the series (USA): # Eine Party zum Verlieben (1. September 2010 - Monster High) ## 13. Mai 2011 - Kapitel 13: Slow and Tell (Gelöschtes Kapitel) # Fledermäuse im Bauch (5. April 2011 - Monster High 2: The Ghoul Next Door) ## 13. April 2012 - Kapitel 13: Occupy Mall Street (Gelöschtes Kapitel) # Happy Birthday unterm Vollmond (24. November 2011 - Monster High 3: Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way) # Ein Date zur Geisterstunde (1. Mai 2012 - Monster High 4: Back and Deader Than Ever) Das Drop Dead Diary, dass in den USA am 3. Oktober 2011, ist auch Teil der Buchserie. Besonderheit der Reihe: *In den USA wurde das 13. Kapitel von Band 1 und 2 separat veröffentlicht. Ghoulfriends forever Autor:Gitty Daneshvari Bisher nicht in Deutsch erschienen. (Geplant für Januar 2013) Written by Gitty Daneshvari, the Monster High: Ghoulfriends Forever series was first heard of on April 17, 2012 through Amazon. The first book was released on September 5, 2012. The second book, titled Monster High: Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun, is set for release on April 2, 2013. The series is described as such: Ghoulfriends Forever is a brand-new Monster High series, introducing three new monster characters. As new students, the trio must navigate the bewildering array of cute monster boys, established cliques, and monster-rific subjects like Mad Science, G-ogre-phy, and Physical Deaducation. As if that weren't hard enough, something strange and sinister seems to be happening at the school. Popular girls like Frankie Stein and Cleo de Nile are acting weird-and all signs point to everyone's new favorite teacher, Miss Sylphia Flapper. Can the new GFFs expose the fave as a fraud, or will they succumb to peer pressure? Referenzen Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Bücher